


【超蝙】Lighter

by Katsukixxx



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx





	【超蝙】Lighter

【超蝙】lighter  
分级：R

 

他听见打火机点燃的声音。  
打火轮摩擦发出轻微的声响，摇曳的火光便在这漆黑的屋子里升起来了。  
这种时候你还有余韵抽烟？他贴近了一些，鼻尖磨蹭着对方的肩胛骨，嘴唇亲吻那具身体上无法抹去的伤疤。  
喔，小男孩。对方叼着一支不知从哪儿摸出来的香烟，话里含笑。我还有余韵能做更多的事。那声音朦胧不清，像他从口中喷出的烟雾一般虚无缥缈。  
那挑衅般的语气让他感到一丝不愉悦。他的手掌向下摸去，塞进两团饱满臀肉之间的缝隙，惩罚般地往穴口里猛地探进两根手指。  
那我得让你无法分心（Then I shall keep you busy.）。他表达出了心中的那份不愉悦，像个年轻的毛头小子，略带粗暴地扩张起来，另一只宽大的手掌从那伤痕累累的脊背上抚过，压下对方的腰肢，让他翘起屁股来。  
嗯哼。对方顺从地塌下腰分开双腿，音色变得粗重，却仍是夹着香烟，朝黑暗里喷出了另一口白色的烟雾。是的……让我无法分心（Yes…Keep me busy.）。  
他按上对方的肩膀，在经过简单的扩张后就想要插入。对方的穴口仍是生涩地吞吐他的手指，可他相信对方能够承受自己勃发的性器。  
你喜欢这样，对不对，布鲁斯？他问到，像野兽一般粗喘着气。你喜欢粗暴一点的？能托起整颗星球的男人用不由分说地力道拉开对方肌肉紧实的双腿，硕大的阴茎头部抵在那张小嘴上，缓缓推入。  
是的……被称作布鲁斯的男人从喉咙里发出模糊不清的喘息，夹着香烟的手指随着对方的深入而揪紧了，声音听起来却还是那般游刃有余。你最好用力点。  
你得握紧了，布鲁斯，可别把床单点燃了。对方性质恶劣地提醒，同时粗大的性器狠狠地朝内撞去，使他的身体不由得向前一晃。  
男人毫不留情地抽插着，快感从他身体里包裹着对方的部分开始，像火一般地点燃了他。灼热的情感将他覆盖，渗出的汗水随着他们的动作从皮肤上溅落，如同一簇簇火星。  
他不再压抑，扬起脖颈，喘息同烟雾一起从口中溢出。掌心里密布的汗水让他几乎握不住那方形精巧的物件，歪离的热焰危险地烘烤着他的手指。而他浑身上下都湿透了，胸膛被自己的汗水布满，在火光的照耀下显现出诱人的光泽。即便如此，他却感到喉咙深处一片干涩，像是欲火顺着食道蜿蜒而上，要将他所有的水从内而外蒸发出来。  
他由探进空气里的舌尖尝到了苦涩的气息。  
布鲁斯。  
男人在他从新握好打火机时俯下身来，将他按进柔软的床垫里，也将那根非人的阴茎埋得更深。他半眯起眼睛，发出餍足的绵长低吟。低垂的火光照亮他们的面庞，照亮男人笔挺的鼻梁，和他艳红的舌尖。  
然后他看向了你。  
潜藏在黑暗中，离那簇火光仅有几步之遥的你。  
他漂亮的蓝色眼珠在橙红色的火苗照耀下，清晰地映出了你的身影。而他身后那个真正具有超级能力的男人却仿佛一无所知，飞蛾扑火般凑近了那点火星，舔舐着他后颈上滑落的宝石般的汗珠。  
你屏住呼吸，好像这样就能抹去自己存在的痕迹。  
而他看破了你毫无意义地掩饰，更是坏心眼地不愿给予你一个赎罪的机会。  
克拉克……他略有趣味地呼唤身后人的名字，像在期待一场好戏上演。我想……我们有一位不速之客（I think…we have an uninvited guest.）。  
在这同时，他却把打火机熄灭了。  
“咔嗒”一声，你在全然的黑暗中如鱼得水般地溜走，确信自己在那点火光完全消失前看清了他扬起的嘴角，听见了一声黑暗里恶魔发出的轻笑。


End file.
